alguien soy yo
by nielo-mion
Summary: inu X kag algo trsite pero lindo pasen y lean!


_**Alguien soy yo**_

Desde que estaba pequeño la he observado desde lejos, siempre con una radiante sonrisa que le brinda a todo aquel que tiene la fortuna de encontrarse con ella, su alegría inunda cada lugar que llena con su presencia y yo tengo la alegría de conocerla aunque tenga que verla desde lejos pues aun no reúno la valentía para acercarme a ella

_**Tú… no sabes quien soy yo**_

_**No se quien eres tu**_

_**Y en realidad… quien sabe que somos los dos**_

desde que me mude con mis padres cuando solo tenia cinco años de edad la he seguido a todos los lugares que frecuenta a menudo, sé que su lugar favorito es el parque y siempre que va se sienta en la misma banca a observar a la gente pasar.

_**Y yo como un secuestrador**_

_**Te persigo por amor**_

A veces quisiera ir hacia donde ella se encuentra y decirle todo lo que por todos estos años me he guardado pero simplemente es tan difícil, considerando un rechazo de su parte y perder lo poco que tengo me hace seguir aquí, como un maldito cobarde esperando a que me vea y me sonría de la única manera en que ella sabe hacerlo y haga que mis oídos escuchen lo que tanto han anhelado todo este tiempo un … te amo…

_**Y aunque tu no sepas**_

_**Mi dirección, mi apellido y mi voz**_

_**Ni la clave de mi corazón**_

_**Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera**_

_**Alguien te sueña y tu no sabes que soy yo**_

Kagome… cada dia que pasa me pregunto si alguna ves notaste mis miradas hacia ti cuando estabas con tus amigas… o cuantos tipos tuve que golpear por que te miraban detenidamente y hacían que los celos me cegaran.

_**Alguien te piensa… constantemente**_

_**Alguien te busca y por fin te encontró**_

pero no pude apartarlos a todos ¿verdad? Ya no eres una niña y yo no soy el único que noto tu belleza, ahora tus sonrisas van dirigidas a él, tus besos, tus caricias y toda tu atención la ocupa ese idiota que no te merece, pero que estoy diciendo? Al menos él pudo confesarte lo que yo aun me estoy guardando; pero si tal vez.. Solo tal vez si me miraras a mí, si me sonrieras a mi, si me amaras a mí… si pudiera decirte cuanto te amo.

_**Alguien te amo**_

_**Alguien soy yo**_

Siempre que estas con el sonríes, eso quiere decir que eres feliz con el y para mi es eso es suficiente, aunque tu felicidad valga mi sufrimiento, beberé mis lagrimas con tal de ver tu alegría… no sabes lo mucho que te quiero… no esa no es la palabra correcta, no sabes lo mucho que te amo y lo que seria capas de hacer si tu me lo pidieras.

_**Yo…. No pido nada mas**_

_**Que estar feliz si tu lo estas**_

_**Y sentirte bien**_

_**Aunque no sepas quien**_

_**Quien te quiere sin mas**_

_**Por encima del bien y el mal**_

Amor… una palabra que para muchos es sinónimo de alegría, de placer, de dolor… para mi es la mas tormentosa alegría, es como un dolor que no quieres dejar ir jamás, pero lastimosamente todos somos humanos y nuestra alma tiene un limite, cuando me entere que te casabas… fue la noticia mas amarga que pude tener, se lo anunciaste a todos tus compañeros de la universidad y justamente yo estaba entre ellos; tan grande fue mi amor por ti que no quise dejarte ir después de la escuela y seguí tu misma carrera sin pensarlo dos veces… amor, solo a un paso del odio.. ja yo no lo creo, por que aunque he sufrido por ese amor que te tengo nunca he sido capas de odiarte, es mas he considerado si en realidad soy masoquista pues cada vez mas me enamoro un poquito mas de ti.

_**Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera**_

_**Alguien te sueña y tu no sabes que soy yo**_

_**Alguien te piensa constantemente**_

_**Alguien te busca y por fin te encontró**_

_**Y alguien soy yo**_

Despues de no dormir toda una semana y pensar en ti mas que de costumbre, y yo que pensé que era imposible; me di cuenta de que era ahora o nunca, si callo por mas tiempo no me perdonare el perderte para siempre sin siquiera haber luchado por ti… ya esta decidido te lo dire..

Estoy en la banca del parque que tanto te gusta y que te he visto frecuentar mas a menudo, has estado tan pensativa y despistada desde el anuncio de tu boda y no quiero hacer suposiciones, pero será que te arrepentiras? Será que en realidad no lo amas? Será que tengo algún lugar en tu vida como mas que un conocido o un simple compañero de clases.

_**En el fondo de mi vida**_

_**No me queda otra salida**_

_** Que no seas tu **_

Al fin llegas y por tu rostro veo que no esperabas que alguien estuviera ocupando tu banca, te vas.. intento hacer algo pero mi cuerpo no responde, es ahí cuando por mi mente pasa tu imagen con un vestido de novia en el altar junto a alguien que va de negro.. y ese alguien no soy yo.. eso es mas que suficiente para permitirme salir del aturdimiento y tomarte de la muñeca y besarte en los labios.. tu no respondes, pero no me importa, intento demostrar todos estos sentimientos que embargan mi corazón con un beso pausado, con cariño, con todo el amor que ha crecido en mi todo este tiempo solo para ti.. al terminar inconscientemente de mis labios se escapa un te amo.. aun recuerdo tu rostro.. tus mejillas sonrojadas, tus ojos abiertos de la impresión y tú boca entre abierta por aquel beso que pude robarte y con ansiedad espero tu respuesta.

_**Tu.. no sabes quien soy yo**_

_**No se quien eres tu**_

_**Ya somos dos**_

Se que era lo mas lógico que iba a ocurrir pero después de tantos años me cuesta aceptar lo que paso… tus lagrimas surcaban tu rostro y de tus labios salió algo que nunca me imagine que saldría, algo que marcaria mi vida y me hizo sentir el ser mas idiota en este mundo .. te odio.. era lo correcto, tu amabas a hojo y te ibas a casar con el yo solo era un idiota que vivía en un mundo lleno de sueños e ilusiones… después de eso yo hice mi vida, me case y tuve hijos, un buen trabajo y una vida común y corriente pero aun te seguía amando.. tu eras la única mujer que ocupo mi corazón y asi será hasta el momento en que muera y quien sabe, puede que hasta despues de la muerte te siga mando.

_**Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera**_

_**Alguien te sueña y tu no sabes que soy yo**_

Después de años no supe de tu vida, quise olvidarme de todo; pero que tonto fui… si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, si tan solo hubiera confesado lo que sentía por ti desde el momento en que me enamore, si tan solo los hubiera existieran, todo estaría mejor.. pero la vida parece querer las cosas en tu contra.. Bueno en mi caso yo diría que si. Hace diez años en un viaje de negocios, volví al pueblo en donde te conocí y me entere de la noticia mas desgarradora que tuve incluso fue mas dolorosa que la muerte de mi madre, el ser que mas ame después de ti, me entere que después de dos meses de mi partida tu habías muerto por un tumor cerebral.. Dos meses de sufrimiento.. Dos meses que no estuve a tu lado… dos meses en los que te abandone.

Me sentí la peor persona en el mundo así que fui a tu casa a recordarte y tal vez sentir la misma calides que me transmitías al estar cerca de ti; tu madre me reconoció y me saludo calurosamente como si de un miembro de la familia se tratase, me hablo de que la boda con hojo era una farsa y que todas las respuestas a mis posibles preguntas estaban en un diario que me entrego esa misma tarde.

_**Alguien te piensa constantemente**_

_**Alguien te busca y por fin te encontró**_

Llegue a mi casa y lo primero que hice fue abrir ese diario y leer con atención cada palabra que sabia estaba escrita con tu propia letra… al terminar de leer Salí de ahí lo mas rápido que pude, no quería hablar con nadie y aunque reconocí la voz de kikyo llamándome no le preste atención, ella era mi esposa y lo ultimo que podría decirle fue que estaba sufriendo por una mujer del pasado que era la razón de nuestro matrimonio sin amor… conduje por horas y llegue a ese parque en donde sucedió todo pero ya nada me importaba… ahora sabia por que te la pasabas tantas horas en esa banca; el diario decía que siempre te sentiste sola y hablaba de un chico que te gustaba y que nunca le dijiste lo que sentías por el, en muchas paginas hablaba de el pero hasta la ultima mencionaste su nombre… ese chico era yo, y la razon por la que me dijiste que me odiabas era para que yo no te viera morir y me alejara de ti lo mas pronto posible ya que no soportarias verme sufrir.

Te odie.. dios sabe cuanto te odie pero a la misma vez te ame, te segui amando por que ahora sabia que mi amor fue correspondido y nunca pude dejar de sentir lo que sentía por ti, pero te odie por que me pediste algo que para mi era casi imposible despues de saber lo que sentias por mi; en aquel diario al final había una nota para mi:

_Inuyasha_

_¨se que en estos momentos debes odiarme por haberte dicho aquello en el parque y también por haberte ocultado la verdad por todo este tiempo, pero ahora se que puedo irme en paz sabiendo que tu puedes tener una vida plena y feliz y que puedes tener una familia… algo que yo siempre quise contigo… se feliz y no sufras… hazlo por mi.¨_

_Siempre tuya: kagome higurashi_

_**Alguien te amo**_

_**Alguien soy yo**_

Después de todo este tiempo cumplí con mi palabra, tuve una vida normal y trate de ser feliz pero como ya había aclarado si no estas aquí eso es imposible… ya estoy viejo, se podría decir que tuve una buena vida, ahora mismo me encuentro en mi cama rodeado de toda mi familia y muy pronto partiré de este mundo, eso era lo que he esperado por tanto tiempo, miro por la ventana y veo que la lluvia me acompaña en mis últimos momentos, como lo ha hecho en los momentos mas importantes de mi vida y con una ultima sonrisa puedo ver como todo se vuelve oscuro.

_**Alguien te amo**_

_**Alguien soy yo**_

Despierto poco a poco y no se donde estoy, me siento raro y miro mis manos, tomo mi rostro y no hay arrugas… soy joven, hay una corriente de aire y de pronto noto donde estoy, estoy en aquel parque, me levanto apresuradamente y busco la banca en donde ella solía sentarse… a unos metros puedo verla.. Es ella sentada en la banca mirándome, esperándome con una sonrisa en su rostro en un segundo estoy frente a ella esperando su reacción ella se puso de pie y me miro a los ojos.

-sabes? Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te busca y por fin te encontró.

-quien es ese alguien? -pregunte yo abrazándola esperando las palabras que tanto desee escuchar desde el día de mi muerte y bueno después de ella.

-alguien soy yo - dijo ella finalizando con un beso sus palabras de un amor que no tuvo lugar en la vida y sellando el comienzo de nuestro amor que tuvo una nueva oportunidad en la eternidad.

_fin_


End file.
